Memories
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: ."Do you know how much I love you? All of these memories... Will you remember them?" A moment can change your life. What will you remember when someone is gone from your life forever? AU. NaruGaa. Death.


**I feel like this is really confusing to read and it's easier now that I've played around with it, but I feel I can't do any more without ruining it. It's not the upbeat happy holiday story I wanted to write, but this is what came out. Haha... I hope you enjoy. AU. NaruGaa. Death. **

**

* * *

Memories  
**

"_There's been an accident."_

You had caught my attention right away.

For no other reason than your eyes seemed so despondent. Your look was pretty generic to me at the time, you looked like every other whiny indie kid of the day. Skin tight onyx jeans that just barely brushed the top of your black loafers. Those were always a constant with you. Black skinnies and those dumb black loafers, but I don't think you ever wore the same shirt twice. The day I first laid eyes on you, you had on a white v-neck that looked painted on, covered by that hideous green cardigan that almost reached your knees and had to be folded just so you could use your hands. I never really paid too much attention to anything in my life up until that point, but every detail of that fucking outfit haunted my dreams for years to come.

"_It seems as though the other driver was extremely intoxicated."_

That fucking red hair of yours did me in. The first time I asked you out I nearly fainted when you peeked up through those crimson bangs. I didn't think there could be such a violent, loving, beautiful, gentle shade of red.

Do you remember what you said to me when I finally spat out what I wanted. You said "You interrupted the unveiling of a trial turning piece of evidence for this bullshit? Go back to your fucking gorillas." And I'll be damned if that didn't make you all the more desirable to me.

"_The ice was just too much this evening."_

You had always called me the most persistent fucking cunt you'd ever met. All through out our relationship, you never let me forget it. I got under your skin like no one else could. I could see it in your eyes it unnerved you. Do you remember our turning point?

That red and black '89 Corvette was my baby. Still is. The rain was insane that day. Just pouring down like the ocean was draining from those clouds. My wipers at full blast barely made a difference, but I'll be damned if the sun didn't start shining the moment I saw that sopping wet green wool cardigan, black skinnies and those dumb loafers nearly lost in the river formally known as the sidewalk.

I pulled up beside you and rolled down my window. You had your skinny little frame hunched over that beige messenger bag, protecting all those books I knew you kept in there. Those books I knew you loved so much without knowing much else about you. "Where's your umbrella?" I shouted over the pounding rain.

You glared at me. "The fuck if I know."

"Hop in. I'll give you a ride."

"No thanks, asshole."

"You're awful big on the nasty words."

"Go eat shit and die."

"Can you tone down the hostility? I'm trying to be nice here, douche bag." Boy did that get your attention. You stopped dead in your tracks and stared at me as I rolled up the window and hopped out of my car, doing a little jog to your side. "Come on. Give me a chance. I'm not going to do whatever it is you think I'm going to do.

"Uzumaki, you have no idea what I think you're going to do if I get into that car."

"I'm just going to drive you home or wherever you want to go and be happy that you let me have the honor of doing so." I knew your resolve was slipping. I just had to keep pushing. I nearly fucked it all up when I laughed as a loud clap of thunder sounded nearby and you almost jumped out of your skin. You just glared up at my smile while the rain beat down around us relentlessly. "I hear we're not even getting the worst of the storm yet. You and your books would probably be the safest in my car."

That cinched it. Realization dawned on your face and I couldn't open the door for you fast enough. I climbed back in, clicked my seat belt on and smiled over at you. "What the fuck is that creepy ass smile about?" You sneered.

"This could be the best day of my life." And I don't care how much you denied it, I saw the blush that made your pale face come alive. "Where are we headed then?"

You replied with a mumble. "I don't know."

"_Both cars had been totaled."_

I took you to my house. You walked forward with tiny steps, dripping water from the garage door to the first floor bathroom. You seemed dumb founded when I handed you a pile of dry clothes and then took forever while I waited for your wet ones. I was so nervous I couldn't stop talking to you through the bathroom door. I couldn't believe you were actually in my house. Did I ever tell you I gave you my mom's clothes to change into? I thought it would be too intimate if I gave you mine and too weird if I gave you my fathers. We sat on the couch, all your hostility gone while we waited for your clothes to dry. I wanted to kiss you so bad the first time you smiled in my living room. The hours we spent alone that afternoon were full of the powerful need to kiss you.

But I waited.

Your clothes replaced, my car seats dried off and my stomach full of sweetened tea, you decided it was time to leave. I timed it perfectly. You were just stepping through the garage door when I called your name. You glanced over your shoulder and I captured your face with my hands gently and pressed my lips against yours. My heart was in a frenzy. I remember the way your eyes got wide before sliding closed. It was prefect for me. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. I always wondered what you thought of that kiss.

"_It seems he got out of the car."_

It was weeks after that kiss that you finally agreed to go out with me. For our fist date I took you to a play. It was just a local community thing and I don't remember much of the actual play itself, I was still all jittery with you by my side. Afterward we took a walk through the park. I slipped my hand over yours and tried to ignore my frantic heart.

Every time we went out after that my heart still sped up. For months I waited for you to say you were sick of me, of our dumb fights, of our relationship, but you never did. Four months after our first kiss, I told you that I loved you. You got really quiet. I began to silently freak out. Those few minutes before you responded were pure torture. Then, you said you loved me too.

"_He ran over to the flipped car..."_

After we graduated from high school, I feared you going away to college. I was afraid we would grow apart. You refused to talk about our relationship and that just scared me more. At the graduation party I dragged you to, you pulled me from the crowd and into the forested area around Kiba's house. You pulled me to the ground and wrapped your thin arms around my neck and whispered the words I knew I needed to hear. "I will always love you, Naruto. No matter how far away I am. No matter how long we are apart. My love for you will never change."

And then we made love. Having sex with you for the first time was like the first time have sex all over again. I was so nervous. You were so perfect. And with that one intimate act, all my fears were put to rest. I knew I could never love someone the way I was in love with you. You were so much more than I deserved.

"_and pulled the other driver out."_

I moved to Helena while you were away. You encouraged me to. You assured me you would be up to see me as soon as you could. Summer, Spring and Winter breaks were not enough for me, though you stayed until you were worried about making it back to school on time. I refused to cry each time I took you to the airport but once you were gone and I was home, it was hard not to.

When you finally finished, I was ecstatic. You moved all your things in and our life really began. You got hired on at St. Peters while I kept my job at DJ's Automotive. Our private life was very guarded. I knew if anything needed to be shared you'd tell me it was okay.

Until the guys tried setting me up and dates. That was a bad time for us. One girl after another would call and ask for me and it got to you. Not at first. You thought it was kind of humorous. But suddenly you became moody, snapping at me and your coworkers. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I had already explained that it wasn't me giving out my number, but you didn't seem to believe it.

Then it just escalated one night. The phone rang and you ripped it from the wall, throwing it across the room and smashing it on the coffee table. I jumped up from the couch and the screaming began. "Why the fuck do they keep calling? What exactly do you do when I'm on call at night?"

"I've already told you! The guys think that I'm single since I've never introduced them to a girl! Why would I fucking want somebody else when I have you? Are you fucking mental?"

"Oh! Are you that ashamed of me? Are you? Fucking prick!" Then you locked yourself in the bedroom and refused to open the door. I pounded on it for hours. I talked through it gently to you before leaving for work the next morning.

I was a mess. I stumbled in and snapped at everybody in my way. I was almost to the point of swinging fists when you walked in. My body went limp as you strode over to me with purpose and yanked me down. "Tell those fucking girls to quit calling. I'm sick of it." You snapped then pressed your lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around your waist and kissed you with every ounce of passion you'd ever made me feel. Your tongue melted all of my anger at the world and all of my fear of losing you. When we pulled apart, I was breathless.

The men standing around moved along like they hadn't been staring and I had never felt better. You left with a whispered 'I love you' and I felt like I could slay giants if you asked me to.

"_He was seated leaning against the metal rail when the paramedics arrived."_

Do you know how much I love you? All of these memories... Will you remember them?

"_There was nothing we could do at that point. He was expired by the time we got there. I'm sorry, Dr. Sabaku."_

Gaara walked mechanically to the sofa and stared at the coffee table, paying absolutely no attention to the officers still standing in he and Naruto's doorway. The tears started flowing and anguish flooded him as their words sank in, the memories starting like a movie in his mind.

* * *

**Short one-shot. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Review please.**


End file.
